DJ
DJ (short for Devon Montgomery Johnston III) is a character in Cars. He is a member of the Tuner Cars. ''Cars'' "From an early age, DJ, whose full name is Devon Montegomery Johnston III, was interested in all kinds of music. He had a voracious appetite for collecting records and was a gifted student at the nationally renowned East Coast Music Conservatory. One evening at a friend's party, Devon met a gentleman by the name of Wingo. An expert in paint and body modification, Wingo designed a custom paint job for Devon and a wicked sound system to match. Now going by the name DJ, Devon revels in his treble but never loses touch with his bass!""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. DJ is a member of the tuner cars. He has a built in sound system. He and the other tuners were driving along the Interstate when they noticed a sleepy Mack. They decide to have fun with him, with DJ playing Kenny G's Songbird to cause Mack to sleep, until Snot Rod's loud sneezing causes them to flee the scene. DJ later appears in the epilogue when he and the other tuners were caught by Sheriff and were impounded. They were later sent to pull Bessie, in which some hot tar splashed on them. ''Cars Toons'' DJ appears briefly at the beginning of the Cars Toons episode Tokyo Mater, drifiting through Radiator Springs along with Boost and Wingo. He makes a cameo at the end of the episode in the crowd dancing after Mater's victory. DJ also appears in the Cars Toons episode Spinning. Unlike in any other of his appearances, he appears to be in good terms with the Radiator Springs folks. He is asked by Ramone to play a tune to accompany Guido's moves. Specifications *Vehicle Type: Reko-Do/Spinner *Sports tweeters, woofers and subwoofers *Roams the Interstate at night, terrifying cars and trucks *Displays enough lights to illuminate a small town *Believes his beat really can't be beat. Trivia *DJ, as well as an impound version of him, has been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line. *Originally, the die-cast toy of DJ incorrectly showed him with light blue stripes on his sides instead of the green ones he had in the film. This was actually corrected with later releases of that toy. *DJ appears as a playable character for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of Cars 2: The Video Game. *DJ doesn't appear to have a license plate. *DJ appears in Cars Land, where he plays songs for the guests. *In the Italian version, he is voiced by Italian Formula One driver Jarno Trulli. *DJ can be heard playing Rollin' in the Rearview by Headbone and Jabu. Gallery Desert-dj.jpg|DJ's first die-cast. Ror-impound-dj.jpg|Impound die-cast. Fl-dj-chase-short-ransburg.jpg|Ransburg paint die-cast. Behind.PNG|DJ at the party in Tokyo Mater CD System.PNG|DJ's CD collection and CD player Sound Wave.PNG|DJ's sound wave system Speakers.PNG|DJ's boom base speakers Triple Rear View.PNG|DJ in the slow lane beside the other Tuners Drifting.PNG|DJ drifting in Radiator Springs with Wingo and Boost References pt:DJ pt-br:DJ Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters